<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens in the Lake Country... by Drakenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945449">What Happens in the Lake Country...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenn/pseuds/Drakenn'>Drakenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Dominant Padmé Amidala, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Oral Sex, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Senator Padmé Amidala, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenn/pseuds/Drakenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solitude and isolation from the rest of the galaxy gave Anakin and Padme a chance to finally act on their feelings for each other...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padme walked to the edge of the balcony and looked at the lake. The Lake Country felt to her like a gilded cage; it was lovely, even very lovely, especially compared to Coruscant. The lakes, the surrounding forests, and the remoteness of the place gave it some strange tranquility and privacy she at times needed. It was also an opportunity for her to escape from the strict dress code of the capital which allowed her to dress in clothes that were comfortable and fit her. She glanced at her white top that exposed her belly and a matching, tight white leggings. In the Senate, it would have caused a scandal or at least a lot of rumors about the way she was dressed.</p>
<p>Alas, Lake Country was also a place that kept her out of politics and out of the opportunities to shape the way the Senate behaved. For all of its advantages, she wanted to be in the Senate and work there, not be here and feel so useless. Padme let out a tired sigh, brushed a stray lock of hair aside, and then smiled as she saw Anakin approach her.</p>
<p>He was dressed in the usual garb of the Jedi Order, a tunic in the earthly tones held by a leather belt at which she could notice his lightsaber, a brown robe over the tunic, and black loose pants. In Padme’s opinion the outfit hid too much of Anakin’s fit and handsome body, she would have appreciated him in something looser than this.</p>
<p>“Everything okay, Anakin?” Padme asked as a faint smile danced across her lips.</p>
<p>“Something troubling is happening,” her protector said with a polite smile that she knew could become much more. If only he was less tense and able to let go. “Not here.” He quickly added and then let out a troubled sigh. “Just somewhere in the galaxy. My master, maybe, it all is so unclear and confusing.”</p>
<p>“How can you tell?” Padme asked quietly as she pondered her options. Life on Naboo was slow, predictable, and quiet. She didn’t mind it, but at the same time, she started to ache for the parties, meetings, gatherings, and so on as a Senator she attended on Coruscant. There was something in the wilderness and energy of those events that made her crave more and more. Not to mention that in many cases they were places where the policies that affected trillions were made and the chance to impact them was the greatest. She needed to do something to kill that boredom and make life more exciting and enjoyable.</p>
<p>“The Force,” Anakin said with a slight smile. “Even if it is clouded and unclear, it can still guide us, the Jedi, in our actions.”</p>
<p>“Sounds very ominous.” Padme allowed herself a smile. “Not that I know much about the Force. But, I do know about other things that might interest you, my Jedi Knight.”</p>
<p>“What other things, my lady?” Anakin asked with a gentle bow of his head. “You sound somewhat mysterious.”</p>
<p>Padme paused and looked at Anakin. He was hesitant, but at the same time, eagerness was all but visible in his voice. Perhaps it was the Jedi rules that made him so cautious and restrained. Perhaps, she had a chance and an opportunity to maybe help him forget about those feelings. Blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes Padme approached him and placed her hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“I can sound mysterious when needed,” Padme murmured. “But I also can sound very blunt and open. And I think it is time for the latter. Would you follow me to a more private place, my brave Knight?”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Anakin asked and Padme felt her cheeks flush a bit. She hoped he would take the clue, like, come on. He was an adult, an adult that was horny and had feelings for her. How oblivious could he be to her and the hints she was dropping since they started speaking.</p>
<p>She restrained a sigh and then smiled. “My bedroom, I think,” Padme murmured softly. “What do you think, my Knight?”</p>
<p>“I think it would be an acceptable place, Senator,” Anakin said with a gentle bow and Padme could see a flicker of understanding in his eyes. Finally, he caught the clues she was dropping. Maybe after all he wasn’t such a lost cause and maybe she would be able to have an enjoyable time with him.</p>
<p>Padme crossed the balcony, opened the door, and slipped into the cool interiors of the mansion. In what felt to her like a blink of an eye she was at the door of her bedroom. She took one calming breath, glanced at Anakin, and then opened the door.</p>
<p>“Come, my Knight,” she murmured stepping through the door.</p>
<p>Anakin gave her a look, then hesitated for a moment before stepping through and entering the room. “It looks big,” he said, chuckling a bit.</p>
<p>Padme smiled and looked around. Queen-sized bed by the windows at the far wall of the room, a large wardrobe, a pair of drawers along other walls, and a door leading to her bathroom made it probably look so huge for him who was used to being a slave and after that, he became a Jedi Knight. “It is comfortable,” Padme murmured as she turned, placed her hand on his chest, and then pulled him closer. “And there are more interesting things here than it.”</p>
<p>“Things like?” Anakin asked as he finally placed his hand on her back.</p>
<p>“Me,” Padme said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “I think that we can have plenty of fun.” She kissed him on the other cheek. “Just the two of us, without any prying eyes.”</p>
<p>“You make me interested, Padme,” Anakin said and she saw him swallow. “What would you like to do?”</p>
<p>“Well…” she drawled out before dropping to barely more than a whisper. “Would you mind accompanying me to bed?”</p>
<p>Anakin’s eyes widened marginally, then he nodded. “I would be glad to, my lady.”</p>
<p>Smiling Padme gently took his hand and led to the bed. She sat down at the edge and when Anakin joined her she placed her hand on his cheek and gently angled his head towards hers. She kissed him and pulling away she smiled. “I am so glad we can have this alone time, Ani.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Padme hesitated. “I wanted to have some alone time with you and maybe rekindle our passion for each other. Maybe we take our relationship to the next level.”</p>
<p>“Like… lovers?” Anakin asked. “Or something else?”</p>
<p>“I think lovers would be an apt word,” Padme said and kissed him on the lips.</p>
<p>“Padme,” Anakin whispered as he placed his hand on her side and pulled closer. “Such things are against Jedi rules.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Padme said, kissing him one more time. “But what happens on Naboo, stays on Naboo.” She winked at him as her hand brushed across his side and chest. “Nobody needs to know about what happens in this bedroom. Do they?”</p>
<p>“No. They do not need to know.” Anakin’s tone sounded more firm, more confident and Padme only smiled. She wanted him to be that. She wanted him to agree that there was nothing bad in having sex and following their passions and desires. “The Order won’t learn about it.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Padme kissed him one more time on the lips and this time gently pushed her tongue against his lips. Anakin’s lips parted and as their tongues dueled she slipped her hands under his robe and started to pull it down. “We are adults, we can do whatever we want to do as long as we consent to.” She murmured, breaking the kiss to catch a breath.</p>
<p>“Yes…” Anakin breathed out as he helped her with his robe. “I so want you Padme.”</p>
<p>Chuckling Padme gently pushed him back onto the bed and then rolled on top of him. “So do I,” she murmured as she straddled his hips and kissed him on the cheeks before kissing on the lips. After a moment she broke the kiss and pulled away, a bright smile on her lips. “Ani…” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Padme.” Anakin blushed and diverted his gaze. She knew why and a playful smirk appeared on her lips as she felt his cock press against her legs.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Padme murmured as she leant forward, kissed him on the lips, and then pushed aside his tunic before slipping her fingers under his shirt and running them across the hard, lean muscles of his torso. She was honestly how much the thin boy she came to known on Tatooine turned into a strong, muscled Jedi Knight that now could make her spin. “Shame your clothes hide so much. I want to see more of you.”</p>
<p>Anakin chuckled. “Maybe you should help me get out of this tunic?”</p>
<p>“Possibly.” She brushed her fingers against the belt holding his tunic in place and then smiled. “Want me to do it, Ani?” she asked, gently tugging at the leather belt. She let her fingers slip lower, towards his hardon she could see through the clothes. A gasp spilled out of Anakin’s mouth as her fingers brushed against it.</p>
<p>“Yes…” Anakin gasped out. “Please, Padme.”</p>
<p>Chuckling a bit Padme dealt with the belt and then the second Anakin sat up she pulled the tunic off him and hurled it onto the floor. “Much, much better,” she murmured brushing her fingers against his torso. The shirt was still in the way, but at least it wasn’t so thick and bulky. “Being a Jedi made you fit.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Padme.” Anakin slipped his hand across her belly and then under her top.</p>
<p>She gasped out as his calloused fingers brushed against her belly. “It’s okay, Ani,” she murmured, seeing him pause at the gasp. “I just didn’t expect you to be that brave.”</p>
<p>Anakin smiled, hooked his fingers under the hem of her top, and with a bit of her help, it went flying. As she sat in front of him in her tan bra she could see his eyes widen a bit. He probably did not see a pair of breasts from up close. “Can I?” he asked, placing his hand on one of her breasts.</p>
<p>“Touch my boobs?” Padme asked playfully. “But of course, my brave Knight.”</p>
<p>The previous hesitancy was gone and the next moment she could feel Anakin’s hand brush across her breasts, toy with them, feel them out and just get familiar with them. “I never knew you would be so beautiful,” Anakin murmured as he kissed her on the lips. “I always dreamed of doing it with you. But never thought it could happen.”</p>
<p>“It can and will happen,” Padme murmured as she pulled him into another searing kiss. “It’s just you, and me.” She looked into his eyes and smiled. Reaching behind she unhooked her bra and then slipped it off before grinning at Anakin. He was so shocked and at the same time so cute, innocent, and sweet. Yet there was so much hunger, so much desire and so much lust in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Can I?” Anakin asked as he gently placed his hands on her breasts and brushed his fingers against the hardened nipples. Padme shuddered at his touch, she wanted more of it. She never realized that she could crave sex so much after having an opportunity to get laid whenever she felt like when she was on Coruscant.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Padme smiled and kissed him. “Play with them, Ani. Please.”</p>
<p>Anakin nodded and with a bit of a playful smile on his lips took one of her nipples into his mouth and started to suck on it. Padme let out a gasp, placed her hand on his head, and gently brushed his hair.</p>
<p>“Good, good,” she murmured softly as her hand kept on moving through his hair. “Just like it, my Knight.” Anakin gently bit the nipple and a hiss escaped Padme. “Gently, love. I like bites, but gentle.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Anakin pulled away and moved his attention to the other breast. “Never did it before.”</p>
<p>“And it’s alright.” Padme slowly moved her hand down across his neck, shoulder, chest, and belly before sliding it under the waistband of his pants. She sought his hard-on and once she found it she gently gripped it and brushed her fingers against the head forcing a moan of pleasure out of Anakin’s mouth. “You like it?”</p>
<p>“Yesss…” Anakin moaned out. “Padme…”</p>
<p>“Yes?” She started to slowly stroke him and at each of his moans and groans only smiled. “You like it, don’t you?”</p>
<p>A moan spilled past Anakin’s lips and Padme only chuckled as she pulled away. “Why?” Anakin asked, whining.</p>
<p>“Because there will be time for it, later.” She pushed him back onto the bed, reached for his pants, yanked them and his underwear down before kissing him on the lips. “Do you want me to jerk you off, Ani?”</p>
<p>Anakin grunted and she could see his chest rise and fall rapidly as he breathed in and out. “Yes…”</p>
<p>Smirking Padme brushed her hand against his hardon and chuckled at the moans and groans spilling out of his lips. “You like it?” she asked as she started to stroke him.</p>
<p>“Yes…” Anakin breathed out as his body shuddered. “Feels so good, Padme.”</p>
<p>Padme nodded, kissed him on the lips, and pulled back quickly as she let her eyes roam over his torso and abdomen. He looked far more impressive than his robes let on, she brushed his chest and tracing a trail towards his crotch and the dusting of brown curls at the base of his cock she could feel lean and hard muscles under the touch of her fingers. “I know it feels so good,” she murmured. “And it can feel so much better. What I did is just one of so many things you can do in bed. There’s so much more out there to explore, so much more for you and me to explore and discover.”</p>
<p>“Like?” Anakin asked between one rapid, shallow breath and another.</p>
<p>Giving him a look Padme slipped off the bed and slowly pulled down her leggings until they slipped entirely off her legs. Then she tossed them aside and in just her white panties that were already soaked over her core she crawled back onto the bed. “You’ll see soon, my Knight,” she murmured yanking down his pants and underwear before hurling it away.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait.”</p>
<p>A chuckle slipped from between Padme’s lips as she glided her fingers up his legs. She spent a second as her touch lingered on his thighs, then she moved up and towards his cock. Her hand wrapped around it and she stroked it a couple of times before leaning forward and slowly swallowing it into her mouth. She moved down until she took it all and then she finally looked at Anakin. His eyes were half-closed, lips parted and a gentle gasp escaped his mouth.</p>
<p>“Do you like it, my Knight?” Padme asked as she pulled away and looked into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes…” Anakin’s answered sounded to her more like a moan or whine asking for more than anything else. She kissed the tip of his cock and then chuckled at his expression. He was so needy and he could come undone at any moment now.</p>
<p>Padme smirked and then slowly took Anakin’s into her mouth. Anakin let out a moan and internally Padme smiled as she started to move her head up and down his cock. A grunt escaped his mouth and the next moment Padme felt him tense as his body arched on the bed and rope after a rope of cum left his cock. Padme swallowed it all and then pulled away before smiling at Anakin. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“It… was amazing,” Anakin grunted and shook his head. “I never imagined I could have so much fun.”</p>
<p>“I told you it could be good,” Padme said as she crawled up the bed and then rolled onto her back. “I feel like you could pay me back.”</p>
<p>“Pay you back?” Anakin asked. “What do you mean by it?”</p>
<p>Padme let out a chuckle as she brushed her fingers against his breasts and the hardened nubs. “I mean. I also want to get off,” she said playfully as she moved her hand down across her chest, belly and then brushed her fingers against her underwear as a gentle moan slipped through her parted lips. The tensions in the room, naked Anakin next to her, and how enjoying it all he was made her so needy and horny by now. She wanted more, much more of it.</p>
<p>Smiling at him she brushed her fingers a couple of times more against her entrance through her underwear before she finally gave in to the urge and slipped fingers into them. “And you can help me,” she said, looking at Anakin, and then she chuckled at his surprise expression. “What?”</p>
<p>“I never did it,” Anakin said as a flush spread over his cheeks and reached his ears. “I want to…, but don’t know how.”</p>
<p>“You can learn in time.” Padme slipped her fingers into her entrance and then gasped out in lust. She took a deep breath before looking at Anakin. “Want to learn? Now?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh…, sure.”</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit,” Padme said, chuckling merrily, shifting on the bed she gestured at Anakin. “Crawl between my legs, will you?”</p>
<p>Anakin sent her a puzzled expression, but then he understood what she meant and moved between her legs. For a moment he remained unmoving there, but then after what felt like an eternity to Padme, an eternity during which she wanted to yell at him to hurry, he placed his hands on her knees and slowly traced his fingers up and towards her core.</p>
<p>“Yes…” Padme gasped out as she pulled her fingers out of her core. “Pull down my panties and play with me, my brave Knight.”</p>
<p>Grinning at her Anakin pulled down her panties and then for a moment simply looked at her neatly trimmed pubes and already parted and slick-covered folds before slowly tracing out an outline of her core. A whimper slipped from between Padme’s lips as his fingers came so close, yet so far away from just plunging inside and making her howl in pleasure. “You like?” he asked in a hushed whisper.</p>
<p>A deep breath and a burst of focus later Padme nodded. “Yes.” Fighting against the desire to just lay and let him go down on her she looked at him and smiled. “Try to use your mouth,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Anakin sent her a questioning look, but then shrugged and moved himself closer to her. Padme could see some kind of internal strife inside of him, but then lust won and the next moment she felt his tongue brush against her folds. His moves were gentle and far more delicate than she expected them to be, but she was not going to complain about it. In fact, she liked them.</p>
<p>“Yes…” she moaned out as his tongue brushed against her clit. “Good Knight.” She was already close to just coming undone, but his attention and curious exploration of her folds was turning her on more and more. As his fingers slipped into her core Padme could feel the emotions inside of her slowly turning into a roaring inferno. She gasped out, her body arched on the bed and the next moment a loud moan left her lips as slick rushed down Anakin’s fingers.</p>
<p>“You enjoyed it?” Anakin asked, some mild concern and worry visible in his voice.</p>
<p>“Yes, very much so,” Padme murmured as she pushed herself up and sat on the bed. “You’re making me more and more interested in you, Ani.”</p>
<p>Anakin blushed as he pulled away from her core and she could see his cheeks redden more and more. “You’re too kind for me, Padme.” Chuckling Padme gently pulled him closer and kissed, silencing further protests before they could start.</p>
<p>“No,” she murmured, breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes. “I’m very honest with you.” She moved her hand through his hair and toyed for a moment with his padawan braid before smiling. “Ready for more?” She whispered into his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>This simple word said by Anakin made Padme smile as she shifted on the bed and patted a spot next to her. “Lay down here, Ani,” she murmured and watched with a slight smile on her lips as he crawled across the bed and to her. All of his muscles were so perfectly visible under the skin and his cock was once again hard and asking for attention. Perfect, she thought to herself as Anakin laid down on the bed, time to play with him.</p>
<p>Padme gave him a look and seeing no protest Padme climbed on top of Ani and seated herself on his hips so that his cock was pressed right against the entrance to her core. She rolled her hips and as her folds brushed against his cock Ani whimpered in such a cute manner. “Padme…”</p>
<p>“Yes?” she asked as she gently gripped his cock.</p>
<p>“Can we just fuck, Padme?” Anakin asked and Padme’s lips curled up into a smile. Finally, the prim and proper image of a Jedi snapped and he became cruder and more vulgar. She only grinned and as she gently rose on her hips she held his cock with her hand and then she slid down and gasped out as he slipped into her. It felt so good to finally have a cock inside and have an opportunity to see another man turn into a moaning mess, all the better was the fact that it was a man she loved and cared about.</p>
<p>“But of course, Ani,” Padme murmured as she rolled her hips and smiled at his moans. His eyes were half-closed, lips parted and between shallow breaths spilled out moans, groans, and gasps of pleasure. He enjoyed it and she could tell he was not going to last long, she would be stupid to assume he could last much anyway. It was his first time and he was so starved sexually she was surprised he didn’t come undone by now.</p>
<p>A gasp spilled out of Anakin’s mouth as she started to move up and down his cock, then an even louder one escaped through his cutely clenched teeth as she rested her hands for balance on his chest and brushed fingers against his nipples. The next moment he cried out in pleasure as she rolled her hips one more time and then he was coming undone as she could feel his body arch off the bed and tense as his cock throbbed and ropes of cum left him. “Kyaaaaaaaaaah…” Anakin called out as his body shuddered and his chest heaved in exhaustion.</p>
<p>“You enjoyed it?” Padme asked quietly. She wanted her Knight to enjoy her attention and it was his first time which made the occasion all the more special.</p>
<p>“Very,” Anakin managed to say between one shallow, rapid breath and another. “It was so amazing, thank you Padme.”</p>
<p>Chuckling Padme kissed him on the lips and then rolled off him before laying to his side. “Oh, but it’s just the start of what we can do,” she murmured before kissing him on his cheek. “There’s so much more out there that we can together. So much more, but all in due time.”</p>
<p>“I’m scared of you,” Anakin said before falling silent for a moment. “What you showed me so far is mind-blowing… and you say there’s more.”</p>
<p>“All in due time, Ani,” Padme murmured as she moved her fingers through his hair. “All in due time.”</p>
<p>Anakin rolled onto his side and reached out to kiss her. “If you say so, Padme,” he murmured huskily. “I’ll happily let you guide me.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I wanted to hear, my Knight,” she whispered and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. “The burden placed on you by the Council is huge. You need to have an opportunity to uncoil and relax. And such an opportunity I’ll happily give you. Here, in the Lake Country, we can be two lustful and playful lovers. Nobody will interrupt our fun.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure of that?” Anakin asked with his eyes widened a bit. “I’m used to the constant attention the Jedi have no matter what we do.”</p>
<p>“So do the Senators,” Padme whispered. “But here, in the Lake Country, our duties are meaningless to others around us. We are just a pair of young people that sought solitude and perhaps have feelings for each other.” She let out a chuckle. “What do you say about a bath together before we resume our naughty fun?” She slipped her hand across his muscled hand and his torso before she moved her fingers across his thighs and towards his core before withdrawing them rapidly with a playful chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yes, please, Padme.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin shook his head as he looked at Padme’s naked form. They both were in what felt to him like a small pool, but according to her was just a large bath. He hoped that he would appreciate the intimacy they shared, the lustful whispers, gentle touches, and hungry stares as they washed each other and just relaxed in the water, but something inside of him changed. While sex with her was delightful and amazing, now he felt so guilty and bad that they did it. After all, he did just violate some of the most important Jedi Code rules. Have no attachments, before when they were out in the countryside he tried to pretend that there were no attachments between them, that they were just friends and a guardian amusing their charge.</p>
<p>The two of them having sex changed everything. He did have attachments to her, ones he freely admitted having, and while he tried to brush it aside. It was hard, never before he had a chance to lay with a man or a woman and it all changed things so much. He needed to choose, he needed to decide and he was unable to do it.</p>
<p>“Something wrong, Ani?” Padme asked quietly as she placed her hand on his cheek before moving it lower, towards his chest. “I can tell you’re troubled by something.”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Anakin exhaled loudly. “Sex. The Jedi should not have any attachments. What we just did…”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Padme fell silent for a moment and then nodded. “I get it now. You want to be a model Jedi to make Master Jinn proud?” She whispered moving closer and resting her head on his shoulder. “Or is it something else?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I loved what we did, want more of it.” Anakin smiled at her before falling back into thoughtful silence. “But at the same time. I want to be a Jedi and want to make Obi-Wan proud. He is a good master and he deserves as much from me as me being a good Jedi and following the rules.”</p>
<p>“Do you need to choose?” She asked quietly. “I’m fairly certain there are Jedi that have families and are still Jedi. I’m sure the Order would make an exception from you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Anakin exhaled. “Maybe they would make one. Maybe they would kick me out because I broke the rules one too many times. I don’t know Padme. The Order is everything I have right now.” He paused and then forced himself to smile. “And you. Those two are things I don’t want to lose, but I need to choose one or the other and it hurts. Hurts so much.”</p>
<p>“Could you push deciding what you want to choose until later?” Padme asked gently. “To the time when you’re more ready to choose? To a time when you know what you truly want?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he conceded after a moment and tried not to look at her exposed breasts, yet something kept pulling his gaze there. “Maybe I just need some time,” he said and smiled at her. “A time both of us enjoy.”</p>
<p>“Possibly.” Padme looked into his eyes. “You know that I love sex. But I won’t push you into it unless you also want it. I’m not like it and I care too much about you to even think about forcing you to lay with me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Padme,” Anakin said, kissing her on her cheek. “It means so much to me. It means so much that you want to give me the space I need and want.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Padme smiled and winked at him. “If you want to fuck, I’m there. If you want to talk, I’m also there.”</p>
<p>Anakin closed his eyes and focused on himself. He wanted to have more sex, but he also wanted to be a perfect Jedi, one that would make Master Jinn proud of what he achieved and he felt so conflicted. Then something struck him, an idea so brilliant and so simple at the same time. He was the Order’s Chosen One and according to Jedi teachings, he should be following where the Force would lead him. And since so far the Force led him to have a wonderful, passionate time with Padme it seemed so obvious and clear that he should pursue the relationship and spend more time with her.</p>
<p>“I think I know what to choose,” he said and chuckled. “Time with you. Ideally on your bed and the Order will wait for once we’re back on Coruscant.”</p>
<p>“Good idea, Ani.” Padme kissed him on a cheek and then crawled out of the bath before wrapping herself in a towel. “I’ll wait for you in the bedroom. I might bring some toys for us to have fun with.”</p>
<p>Oo-0-o</p>
<p>“So, what do you want to do, Ani?” Padme asked as he returned to the bedroom. She looked so beautiful as she laid there naked with her hand randomly tracing out patterns across her belly. Anakin couldn’t focus much as he looked at her, there was something so tantalizing, so exotic about the way she looked that the gaze of his eyes wanted to stay on her.</p>
<p>“Don’t know,” he breathed out heavily as he managed to force himself to look away. “I just want more of what we did before. It was so mind-blowing and fantastic. I know that the Jedi will be unhappy about this.”</p>
<p>“This being what?” Padme’s tone was playful and there was something suggesting mischief hidden in the gaze of her eyes. “You’re an adult, Ani, I want to hear some crude words from your mouth. Crude words that can make me feel so excited at times…”</p>
<p>“About us fucking,” Anakin said as he felt his cheeks getting hot. “It feels weird saying that.”</p>
<p>“And why is that?” Padme asked as she rose off the bed, walked to him, and then kissed him. “You’re my lover, it should feel right to say that we just fucked.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I wish I knew, but I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Padme smiled and slipped her hands to his ass and gently groped it. “Mhm,” she hummed before nodding. “I suppose that your Jedi upbringing could make you hesitant and cautious around sex. Even if we just fucked.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Anakin said as he placed his hand on her cheek and brushed aside the locks of her hair. “But I know what do I want.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering her Anakin gently gripped Padme’s hips, lifted her into the air, and carried her to bed. “More time with you, Padme,” he whispered into her ear. ”More time that we can spend making each other feel so good and so blissful.”</p>
<p>A chuckle escaped Padme’s lips as she let him place herself on the bed and then pulled him on top of herself. “I waited for it,” she whispered before kissing him and letting her hand wander down. “I waited for the brave, eager, and horny Anakin.”</p>
<p>“Was I bad last time?” Anakin asked and pouted. “I thought you enjoyed it.”</p>
<p>“I did.” She kissed him one more time. “But I also wanted to see your rougher and wilder side. A side you didn’t so far show in the bed.” She gently pushed him to the side and then straddled his hips. “Or maybe you prefer being submissive and let me be in control?”</p>
<p>“The first.” Anakin pushed her off his hips and onto the bed before crawling on top of Padme and letting his eyes roam over her exposed body, she was so beautiful laying on a tussled up bed with her hair sprawled around her head in a halo and a smile dancing on her lips. Moreover, her nipples were hardened, as Anakin let his finger dance across her folds he could feel wetness gather there and he sensed that she was excited and wanting. “For once, I want to be in control.”</p>
<p>A shudder of excitement rushed through Padme. “Then take me,” she whispered her hand gliding across his chest, belly, and then fondling his dick for a brief moment. “Take me and show me how rough, how dominant, how aggressive you can be, Ani.” She exhaled and chuckled. “I want to see the strong, dominant Knight you can be my brave Ani.”</p>
<p>“Padme…,” Anakin stuttered. He never expected her to be so wanting sex and so just wanting to see him in control. It felt so unreal to him. “You want it?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Padme said forcefully. “I don’t mind the times when I’m in control, but now I want you to just show me how strong, dominant, determined you can be. I know it’s there, inside of you. Let it loose.”</p>
<p>A growl slipped out of Anakin’s mouth, then he moved downwards and took one of Padme’s nipples into his mouth. “You wanted this?” He asked as he gently bit on it.</p>
<p>“Y-yes…” Padme moaned out. “Just that.”</p>
<p>Anakin smiled, placed his hand on her other breast, and started to fondle and play with it as his mouth moved lower. He gently grazed the skin on her belly and left a couple of marks before slipping between her thighs and kissing the top of her slit. “Do you want it, Padme?”</p>
<p>“Don’t ask, just do it,” Padme hissed. “I want you, Ani.”</p>
<p>A chuckle slipped past Anakin’s lips as he kissed the top of her slit for one more time and then slipped a pair of fingers between her folds. He felt her shudder and shift under his touch and only chuckled some more as he slipped in the third finger and started to move them faster and faster. A gasp spilled from her lips and her body arched on the bed.</p>
<p>“You like?” Anakin asked playfully as he pulled his fingers out and then licked them clean. </p>
<p>“Very much, Ani.” She shuddered, took a breath, and smiled at him. “Take me, fuck me well, Ani.”</p>
<p>Anakin smiled at her, leant forward to kiss her pussy one more time, and then pulled back for a second to appreciate her beauty. She was so beautiful, so graceful and so strong as she laid here on the bed, even if her arousal was blatantly obvious and slick dripping out of her folds looked her softer and gentler. “Not now,” Anakin murmured, leaning down and licking some slick off her folds. “Soon, but not now.”</p>
<p>“Ani…” Padme whimpered as his tongue dived into her folds. “Please.”</p>
<p>Lapping at her slick Anakin hummed to himself and just enjoyed how they felt and looked to him in the Force. It was so intoxicating, so strong and so blissful to him as the energies and emotions washed over his mind and almost drowned it. He pulled back to catch a breath, gently spread her folds with a pair of his fingers, and dived back in as Padme moaned and groaned under his touch. He never expected her to react so strongly to his touch, to his attention, to the love and care and passion he was putting into those actions.</p>
<p>“Please, what?” Anakin asked playfully as he moved his hands up and down her thighs. “I quite enjoy it.”</p>
<p>A growl escaped out of Padme’s mouth. “You know what,” she hissed. “Your cock, in my pussy, now.”</p>
<p>Anakin chuckled and kissed her clit before slipping a pair of fingers into her heated core. She let out a groan and then a moan escaped her mouth before turning into a louder scream of pleasure as slick her rushed down his fingers. “You quite enjoy my fingers, don’t you? I was doing what my instincts told me to do.”</p>
<p>“And they guided you well,” Padme took a deep breath and smiled. “If I didn’t know you lacked experience, I wouldn’t be able to tell it.” She supported herself on her elbows and looked into Anakin’s eyes. “Can you please fuck me, now?”</p>
<p>“I would love to,” Anakin murmured as he crawled forward and gently guided his cock into her pussy. He slipped inside and a gasp of pleasure spilled past his lips as Padme pulled him closer and kissed on the lips.</p>
<p>“That’s better,” she murmured, breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes. “We can play more, later, but now I wanted your cock.”</p>
<p>Anakin let out a chuckle, brushed a stray lock of hair off Padme’s face, and kissed her one more time as he focused on thrusting. “But why?”</p>
<p>“Because you would come undone on your own.” Padme’s fingers raked across his back and he flinched as her nails cut through his skin. “I want your cum, inside of me. Not on my bed.”</p>
<p>“Which is already ruined-” Anakin couldn’t finish the sentence as Padme gently guided his mouth to her breast before shoving a nipple past his lips.</p>
<p>“Better,” she purred as her hand moved up the nape of his neck before burying in his hair. “Focus on fucking me, not on talking.” She pulled him closer and started to whisper sweet nothings into his ear.</p>
<p>He didn’t answer and instead focused on soaking up the pleasure, the intimacy, and the comfort he felt as they were clung so closely to each other. He felt safe, uncoiled, relaxed, and wanted, it felt so good and so nice to just be there with Padme’s body pressed against his. Reaching out into the Force he gasped out, they were glowing so brightly and so strongly as their bodies moved, heaved, while gasps of pleasure and want were slipping past their lips.</p>
<p>“You like it, don’t you?” Padme asked quietly as she tugged at his padawan braid. “The intimacy, sharing the moment with me… the sweet nothings I whisper into your ears?”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Anakin gasped out as he felt the whirlwind of emotions grow inside of his mind. Being Force Sensitive made the whole experience so much more mind-blowing for him. So much stronger and better. He gasped out as Padme’s fingers slipped between their bodies and she started to play with herself. “It’s so amazing.”</p>
<p>“Come undone for me, Ani,” Padme whispered into his ear. “Come undone and let those emotions claim you.”</p>
<p>Anakin gasped out, his whole body tensed and the next moment his mind was drowned in emotions. He screamed in pleasure as the emotions took him, his cock throbbed, spilling out his cum and releasing the tensions that had been building up inside of him.</p>
<p>“Good,” Padme cooed as she kissed him, grabbed by the arms, and rolled on the bed so that she was on top. “You’re such a good lover, Ani.”</p>
<p>Anakin felt himself smiling at those words. It felt so good to be praised for something that he did it and Padme was someone special to him. Someone he loved, wanted and desires, and praise from her felt so much better. He let out a groan and looked at her smiling form straddling his hips. “Can you roll-off? Please?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Padme rolled off him and then looked at him. “Want more?”</p>
<p>“No.” Shaking his head Anakin smiled. “It was amazing, but bloody hell. I’m exhausted and need my rest.” He sent a look at the bed and then at his own body. “And we need to do something about the bed and probably shower.”</p>
<p>“But Ani,” Padme whispered, placing her hand right under his chin and gently tilting his head. “But we can fuck before we need to worry about the bed.”</p>
<p>“True.” Anakin hummed before shaking his head. “Sorry, but not now.” Then he winked at her. “What about you waiting for me in my bed tonight?”</p>
<p>Padme let out a chuckle. “Naughty,” she said before smiling. “And I do love it, Ani. We can do it. I might in fact find something special and very revealing to wear for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Padme slipped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. “You’ll see in the evening.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Possibly might have a sequel or two as my Muse wants to ride Star Wars and wants to jump around a lot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>